


El Proyecto de la bruja de Blair

by Sakka_Eienkami



Series: Dracothon 2010 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakka_Eienkami/pseuds/Sakka_Eienkami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tener que cursar estudios Muggles por un castigo, y para colmo ser tutelado por Harry Potter no es algo tan terrible en las noches tenebrosas de Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Proyecto de la bruja de Blair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [http://community.livejournal.com/dracothon/](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Fcommunity.livejournal.com%2Fdracothon%2F).



> Con motivo del 30 aniversario de Draco Malfoy, la comunidad Dracothon nació y publicó premisas cada cuatro horas para inspirar drabbles, viñetas, oneshot, fics o arts.
> 
> Este fanart responde al Reto #3 "Cobardía"

Theo miró su reloj. Las once y tres minutos. Hacía una hora y tres minutos que Draco Malfoy tendría que haber entrado por esa puerta, con el ceño fruncido y dando portazos. Pero aún no lo había hecho. Golpeó nerviosamente con la punta de su varita sobre su mesilla de noche, y cambió la postura de su pie para sentarse más cómodamente sobre la cama.

 

En la habitación, Grabbe y Goyle dormían profundamente, con suaves susurros que no llegaban a distinguirse de las ráfagas nocturnas que recorrían las mazmorras a todas horas. Zabini, en cambio, mantenía una respiración pausada que no dejaba de ser fingida. Lo sabía porque su compañero siempre apretaba los dientes mientras dormía, y su expresión, desde donde podía ver, estaba demasiado relajada.

 

Esperó un minuto más antes de dejar escapar un resoplido y volver a cambiar de postura. Con su varita golpeó a un ritmo más rápido la madera, mientra en su mente repasaba que no se le hubiera escapado un sólo detalle.

 

Se había encargado de la sombra, y de los pasos furtivos. También había preparado las ráfagas de luces fantasmales, y los susurros espectrales. Había dado instrucciones precisas a Bimbo para que apagara las velas en cuanto quedaran a la espalda de Draco, y Growlith, su fiel Growlith, había recibido la misión específica de espantar a todos los cuervos que solían apostarse en las claraboyas de las mazmorras en cuanto viera a Malfoy acercándose. ¿En qué se había equivocado?

 

Se cruzó de brazos mientras sus ojos atravesaban la puerta, ordenándole con furia que se abriera para dejar entrar a un aterrorizado adolescente con el pelo rubio revuelto y el gesto pálido tenso por el esfuerzo de no dejar ver su miedo. Apretó la varita entre sus dedos y colocó su espalda rígida, no notando el dolor de su cuello.

 

Eran las once y cinco minutos. Algo no iba bien, y a Theodore Nott no le gustaba cuando las cosas no iban bien. Odiaba que los detalles fallaran, por eso se encargaba él mismo de prepararlo todo, y ni él ni sus detalles fallaban, nunca.

 

Con un gruñido se levantó de la cama, sintiendo que tenía que moverse si no quería estallar en voces exigiendo saber qué era lo que había pasado con su plan para humillar una vez más al heredero de la noble familia Malfoy. Dio tres pasos hacia su escritorio, media vuelta y otros tres pasos hacia su cama.

 

—Todo el mundo sabe que se muere con sólo ver un perro grande. —Susurró conteniendo la rabia, lo suficientemente alto para que Blaise pudiera escucharlo. —He atado una Sombra Esquiva a cinco metros de él, y la he acompañado con dos pares de pasos furtivos y olisqueos ocasionales. Incluso me aseguré de atar algún que otro gruñido. Los cuervos graznarán y se espantaran a su paso, las luces morirán dejando a sus espaldas las sombras, y habrán centelleos nocturnos en medio de la mazmorra. Si con eso no sospecha la presencia de un Grim, me como mi propia varita. ¿Por qué diablos no está ya aquí? —Preguntó girándose hacia Blaise. —¡Responde, Zabini, o te daré tal tanda de cruciatus que a tu lado Myrtle la llorona parecerá eufórica!

 

El muchacho se giró sobre sí mismo lentamente, mirando a Not, sin dar muestras de estar especialmente molesto por las maneras de su compañero de habitación, y le dirigió una mirada serena.

 

—En serio, Nott, deja ya estas niñerías. Tus bromas se vuelven en contra de ti por su propio peso.

 

Theodore entrecerró los ojos y curvó sus labios con una mueca de desprecio, dispuesto a dar una respuesta hiriente, pero un pensamiento pasó por su cabeza y de pronto toda su expresión se deshizo tras un velo de comprensión.

 

—¿Se ha dado cuenta?

 

Le dio la espalda a Nott y pegó una patada al suelo.

 

—¡Mierda! Se ha dado cuenta. Me he pasado con los efectos especiales. Sabía que la niebla sobraba.

 

—Sí, Nott, te has pasado, pero no porque se haya dado cuenta.

 

Theo volvió la cabeza hacia su compañero tumbado, mirándolo con una mueca indescifrable, no queriendo confiar en él hasta asegurarse de qué era a lo que se refería.

 

—Explicate, Zabini. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero son las once y no tengo mucha paciencia. Me gustaría poderme acostar, y a ser posible después de ver a un Draco Malfoy metido en su cama y gimiendo toda esa sarta de escudos de defensa para crédulos cobardicas.

 

—No estoy seguro de que alcances a verlo en su cama esta noche, Nott, pero si quieres ver a Draco gimiendo lo que quieras, ¿Por qué no te vas a la torre de Griffindor? Quizás lo encuentres debajo de su particular escudo de defensa contra todo mal.

 

 

.o0º0o.

 

Potter deslizó los ojos hacia la derecha, tratando de evitar todo lo posible mirar al muchacho que permanecía rígido a su lado, con las manos sobre los muslos y la cabeza rígida observando al frente.

 

—Mira, Malfoy, de verdad que quiero creer que no estás intentando molestarme, que cumples tu palabra y no buscas discutir, y, puesto que le prometí a la profesora Burbage, que te asesoraría en todo momento, no tengo problemas en ayudarte ahora.

 

Hizo una pausa y esperó a que Draco añadiera algo, pero éste no lo hizo. Permaneció rígido, pálido y serio observando al frente como si en la pantalla que tenían delante estuvieran las respuestas para alcanzar todos sus objetivos. Así que Harry continuó.

 

—Sólo hay algo que no me queda claro. Si el examen de Estudios Muggles no es hasta dentro de dos meses, y la última vez me dijiste que todo lo relacionado con el cine y las películas te había quedado claro, ¿Por qué has decidido ahora, de pronto, a las diez de la noche, —Miró su reloj y se corrigió. —las once, repasar esta absurda película que ni siquiera entra en el temario?

 

Cometió el error de girar su cabeza y se encontró unos ojos grises mirándolo fijamente. Draco no tenía en su expresión ni desprecio ni desagrado, ni siquiera cansancio. Era una expresión completamente sincera, como si él mismo estuviera buscando la verdadera respuesta en su interior.

 

Cuando volvió a mirar a la pantalla y separó los labios suavemente, en sus rasgos se podía distinguir cierto alivio.

 

—Porque me hace sentir en paz conmigo mismo descubrir las chorradas que atormentan a los Muggles.


End file.
